


...и пали в любого, кто вырубит музыку.

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Epic Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Все, кто сталкивался со Стражами Галактики до главного общего сбора, страшным полушепотом предупреждали Баки насчет бродячего дерева и бешеного говорящего енота, но те оказались неплохими ребятами. Главной занозой был единственный землянин в отряде.История о начале большой дружбы. Небольшая отсылка к "Светлячку". Питер Квилл слегка в курсе земной массовой культуры.





	...и пали в любого, кто вырубит музыку.

Все, кто сталкивался со Стражами Галактики до главного общего сбора, страшным полушепотом предупреждали Баки насчет бродячего дерева и бешеного говорящего енота, но те оказались неплохими ребятами. Как и горячие сестрички, готовые, казалось, скорее сцепиться друг с другом, чем с потенциальным противником.  
Главной занозой был единственный землянин в отряде. Широкая добродушная физиономия, которая поначалу и одурачила всех; рост почти вровень со Стивом, бакенбарды и неизменное шипение включенного плеера на летучках. Ни много ни мало, Звездный Лорд.  
Должно быть, Баки слишком громко прыснул, когда он представился. Но никто и не обещал, что все примутся брататься с первой встречи.

\- Меня предупреждали насчет тебя, - обронил Квилл, когда Баки бросил ему запасную обойму.  
Баки поднял бровь.  
\- Вот как. И о чем же?  
\- Да кто о чем, - отмахнулся тот. - Послушать, так ты не человек, а ходячий пиздец. Но вот я смотрю на тебя и думаю, что с Ракетой и то было больше проблем. А он просто терпеть не может, когда его называют енотом.  
\- Это никому не понравится, - серьезно согласился Баки.  
Квилл рассмеялся.  
\- Но ты на подначки не лезешь в бутылку. Стреляешь неплохо. Соображаешь - тоже. Даже не кусаешься... ну, насколько я знаю. В чем подвох?  
\- Есть подвох, - сказал Баки. - Вербальные коды, которые превращают меня в машину смерти. Тогда могу и укусить.  
\- Так ты, типа, Ривер Тэм с железной рукой? - Квилл смерил его взглядом. - Курам на смех.  
Баки нахмурился.  
\- Попробуй скажи это, если на тебя кинется моя гребаная темная сторона. Когда я слышу коды, со мной становится трудно шутить.  
\- И тебя не бесит, что тобой могут управлять, как супер-Марио?  
Баки почувствовал, что начинает закипать.  
\- Думаешь, я не пытался избавиться от этого?  
Квилл и бровью не повел.  
\- Чего проще, - фыркнул он и, сняв с шеи наушники, толкнул их в грудь Баки вместе с допотопным аудиоплеером. - Сделай погромче и пали в любого, кто вырубит музыку.


End file.
